Sing me a song
by isiita
Summary: Sakura es una chica que ama la música más que a todo en su mundo. Sasuke por otro lado es un Don Juan de primera. Ambos se conocen desde la infancia pero una mala jugada del destino los hizo distanciarse aunque no tanto como Sakura hubiera querido. / Adaptación de la hsitoria 'Mi Canción' de la autora taleanime.
1. De vuelta a clases

**Hola!**

**Aquí vengo yo con una adaptación que muy amablemente me ha permitido hacer taleanime.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen a mí.**

* * *

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sakura es una chica que ama la música, más que a todo en su mundo, sus padres, unos conocidos empresarios del mundo de los minerales preciosos, siempre le han dado lo mejor, para el bienestar de la empresa._

_Sasuke, por otro lado, es un Don Juan de primera, todas las chicas lo quieren tener, pero, ¿él las querrá a todas o solo a una?_

_Ambos se conocen desde la infancia, pero, una mala jugada del destino los hizo distanciarse, aunque no tanto como Sakura hubiera querido, ya que aquel muchacho aún seguía siendo su compañero de Instituto, y su vecino._

* * *

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Capítulo primero: "De vuelta a clases"**_

El pequeño rayo de sol que entraba por las cortinas de mi ventana, daba justo en mis ojos, los abrí y vi la hora, 7:10 a.m., _"no me quiero levantar",_me dije mientras me arropaba en mis cobijas.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! —se escuchaba una voz—. Hija levántate o se te hará tarde.

—¡Ya voy mamá! —le grité desde mi habitación mientras me empezaba a poner de pie—. Otro día más, el primer día de clases de otro año en el Instituto Saltillo —dije mientras me estiraba levantando mis brazos al cielo.

Caminé por mi habitación en dirección a la puerta, la abrí, y salí al pasillo de mi casa, continué mi camino hasta el baño, entré, y me bañé. Salí a los 20 minutos después, me fui a mi habitación, busqué mi uniforme, aquel que me había visto crecer, desde que tengo 5 años, el mismo uniforme, sólo que ambos hemos ido creciendo, _"el último año"_, pensé mientras agarraba la camisa y me la ponía, _"está será nuestra despedida"_, dije mientras me ponía aquella falda color verde.

—¡Sakura! —gritó mi mamá—. El desayuno ya está listo.

—¡Voy! —le respondí gritando.

Ordené mi cama, agarré mi bolso, y salí de mi habitación, _"que tonta, como se me pudo olvidar"_, me dije al darme cuenta que mi preciado mp3 no lo llevaba, me devolví a la habitación, lo agarré de la mesa de noche y lo metí al bolso.

Bajé las escaleras, fui a al comedor y me senté a tomar mi desayuno. Mi mamá seguía en la cocina.

—¡Gracias mamá! —le grité—, estuvo delicioso.

Me paré de la mesa, dejé las cosas en la cocina, me despedí de mi mamá y salí a otro día de estudios.

El Instituto quedaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, y como no me gusta andar en locomoción colectiva, además el tiempo que tengo para llegar me sobra, me voy caminando. Agarré mi mp3, me lo puse y a escuchar música, lo que más me gusta en está vida, la música, es lo que amo, me encanta escucharla y cantarla, cuando estoy con mis audífonos, sólo existen ellos y yo, es lo mejor.

Al llegar al Instituto, todo seguía como había quedado el año pasado, todo igual, ¿o no?, creo que no, éste año faltan los que salieron, éste año, nosotros somos los más grandes, eso quiere decir, que las niñas más pequeñas andarán de babosas por los que van en último año, es como que la única vez que los ven, es cuando ya están por salir, yo creo que no es muy inteligente que digamos, y ya luego dicen que las mujeres maduran primero, tonto machismo y feminismo.

Unas de mis canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar en mi mp3, subí el volumen, y cantaba para mí:

_"Quizás esta vez, logres comprender, la razón por la que hice esta canción, hoy tengo que cantarla. Este humilde corazón, no te olvidó y aun piensa en ti, me habla sin cesar, me cuenta todo aquello que le hizo sentir tu amor y te hecha de menos, escúchalo, me habla muy adentro, siente como yo lo siento, quiero ascender al cielo de tus besos al reino de tu amor, hoy se que volveremos, seremos de nuevo tu y yo._

_Rompí una vez, tu armazón de hielo y mi voz llego a tu corazón, le hablo en forma de un beso, mi alma se quemo, con tu dulce fuego, con tu calor luego todo termino, tan solo sus cenizas, me recuerdan quien soy, soy solo un soñador, el bufón de todas tus sonrisas alborada de tu vida, y por tu amor mi alma es lo que doy, en forma de canción, no vez que aun estoy solo, no vez que aun te quiero"._

Como me gusta esa canción, terminó y bajé el volumen, comencé a quitarme los audífonos…

—¡Sakura! —escuché una voz tras de mí, me giré y vi a una de mis compañeras.

—¡Ino! —le dije con una sonrisa a ver a mi compañera de clase de hace tanto tiempo—. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—De maravilla —respondió—, sólo me falto algo, pero ahora sé que lo veré.

—¡Ino!, ¡Sakura! —se escuchó otra voz familiar.

—¡Temari! —gritó Ino mientras corría a abrazar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Ellas dos, eran la que más compartían conmigo en el instituto, a pesar que yo no me consideraba tan unida a ellas, la pasábamos bien, era agradable hacer cosas con ellas.

—¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones, Sakura? —preguntó Temari.

—No mucho —respondí—, descansar, fue lo mejor.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó Temari a Ino.

—No —respondió la otra con cara de frustración—, de seguro el primer día no viene.

Ellas seguían hablando, y yo me quedé en silencio mientras caminábamos al salón, no escuchaba lo que decían, pensaba en mis cosas, en ese tremendo edificio, siempre me sentí sola, distante, como que no encajaba, y la verdad, no encajo, pero es mi futuro, de aquí saldré directo a la universidad, con mis notas, lo lograré, "sí_, lo haré"_, me dije a mi misma.

—Aquí es —dijo Ino—, en éste salón nos toca este año.

Era el salón del cuarto piso, el único que había en ese, era el último y aún estaba en construcción desde el año pasado, decidieron agrandarlo para tener más estudiantes, pero aún faltaban detalles por terminar, por lo tanto, en ese piso, sólo estaba listo para usar el salón que nos había sido asignado, y los demás, estaban vacíos y con materiales de construcción.

Entré al salón, y fui a dejar mi bolso al último puesto, como siempre, todos los años me sentaba donde mismo, los profesores me dejaban, ya que siempre fui la mejor de la clase; delante de mí se sentaban Ino y Temari, yo por lo general me sentaba sola.

Miré mi horario, mis materias, mis profesores.

—Nos toca con Kakashi —dije a mis amigas—, en la primera hora, de seguro hoy no viene.

—Es lo más probable —susurró Ino.

—Ese nunca viene —sonrió Temari—, y menos si es a la primera hora.

Nos quedamos riendo de la situación un rato, y saqué mi mp3 cuando ellas empezaron a hablar de aquel joven que traía loca a Ino.

Mi música, mí tan apreciada música, otra vez, sólo ella y yo, tarareaba mis canciones, ya había pasado media hora desde el inicio de clases y del profesor ni rastros. Puse mis brazos en la mesa y dejé mi cabeza sobre ellos, cerré mis ojos y me quedé descansando mientras escuchaba mi música.

Hasta que, sentí que los demás estudiantes de mi clase entraban al salón.

—Alumnos —dijo el inspector general—. Por motivos personales, el profesor Kakashi no podrá asistir hoy a sus clases.

Diciendo esto se retiró, mientras se escucharon murmullos por todos lados hablando de la clase de "asuntos personales", que Kakashi-sensei tenía pendiente.

—Allí está —mencionó Ino con cara de que se le caía la baba—. Es tan lindo.

—Ve y salúdalo —ordenó Temari—. Somos todos compañeros de clases, ya deja la vergüenza.

Otra vez con lo mismo, pensé, todas miran a aquel muchacho de la misma manera, y la verdad, no sé que le ven, si es apuesto, no lo niego, pero es un engreído, que cree que todo se tiene que hacer como él dice, y cuando lo ordena, y no me agradan sus actitudes.

Seguí escuchando música en la misma posición de antes, y el volumen un poco más fuerte, ya era seguro que el profesor no asistiría, tenia por lo menos dos horas y media para escúchala tranquila.

Ya estaba por dormirme cuando siento que alguien toca mi brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté incorporándome—. ¿Qué quieres? —gruñí al ver quien era el que me estaba tocando.

—Hola Sakura —dijo aquel muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que hacía que toda muchacha se derritiera al verlo.

—¿Qué quieres Sasuke? —volví a preguntar.

—Saber que tal tus vacaciones —respondió mientras comenzaba a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la mía.

—Nada que te interese —dije mientras volvía a poner mi cabeza apoyada en mis brazos.

—Volviste tan simpática como siempre —contestó con su típico tono burlón.

—Eso no se cambia —respondí mientras subía todo el volumen a mi mp3 dejando de tomar en cuenta a ese engreído.

Sentí que se fue, y alguien remeció mi brazo un tanto brusco.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Pregunté mientras me quitaba mis audífonos.

—¿Cómo lo tratas así? —Interrogó molesta Ino—. Es Sasuke-kun por si no lo notaste.

—Yo lo trato como quiero —respondí—. No ando de babosa por él.

—Que mala eres —me dijo casi llorando—. Temari vamos a comprar —se dirigió a su amiga.

—Vamos —contestó mientras se ponían de pie y comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Quiero subir un capitulo cad días para dar un poco más de sí a la historia y que más gente la conozca, porque realmente ya tengo todos los capítulos.**

**Espero que os este gustando.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Soñando con el engreido

**Sing me a song**

**La historia no me pertenece a mí, si no a taleanime.**

**Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen.**

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de la adaptación de la historia ''Mi Canción''. Espero que os este gustando!**

* * *

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Capitulo Segundo: "Soñando con el engreído"**_

El día continuó, lento y sin ánimo, pasó la hora sin clases y llegó el receso, salí a comprarme un pastelito, amaba esos pastelitos tanto como mi música, no, no es así, mi música es mucho más que un pastelito.

Me lo comí, que sabroso estaba, caminé en dirección a las escaleras para ir a mi salón, cuando sentí un brazo rodeando mi cuello.

—Hey, Sakura —dijo al poner su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Ahora qué, Sasuke? —Pregunté quitando su mano.

—Nada —contestó mientras caminaba a mi lado—. Pasaba por aquí, te vi, y me dije "¿Por qué no la acompaño al salón?", y eso hago.

—No quiero tu compañía —le respondí con tono cortante.

—Vamos, no seas así —se puso enfrente de mí cortando el paso.

—¿Qué pasó Sasuke? —Indagué en tono burlón mirándolo a los ojos—. Los demás te quitaron el club de fans, ahora que estamos en último año.

—Tsk —dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y dejaba sus manos en su nuca—, eso nunca pasará.

—Que egocéntrico eres —susurré mientras seguía caminando.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó de manera curiosa y burlona.

—¿Yo qué? —Interrogué al no entender su pregunta.

—¿Y tus novios? —Su voz sonaba a burla.

—¿Novios? —Contesté de la misma manera que él—, que ingenuo eres Sasuke —dije mientras me ponía unos pasos más adelante y lo miraba a los ojos—. Yo sólo tengo novias —terminé de decir guiñándole un ojo y riendo por dentro, pude notar un leve sonrojo de mejillas cuando me escuchó decir eso.

Seguí mi camino, Sasuke aún estaba estático más atrás, no pensé que esa broma lo dejara tan en otro mundo.

"¡_Novios, ja!",_pensé, aún no había nadie que ocupara un espacio en mi corazón, no desde aquella vez, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, sólo somos, mi música y yo. Pero, hay algo que no puedo negar, si me gusta molestar a ese engreído de Sasuke.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —Preguntó Ino que estaba parada cerca de la puerta del salón.

—¿Ehh?, ¿yo? De nada —contesté mientras me paraba junto a ellas.

—¿Qué hacías con Sasuke-kun? —Me preguntó un tanto molesta.

—Nada —le dije sin darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Mejor me voy al salón.

Empecé a caminar a mi asiento, creo que eso era lo que me mantenía lejana de ellas, más bien de cada una de las chicas de mi salón, a todas les gustaba Sasuke, y eso era motivo suficiente para que se molestaran siempre que él se acercaba a mí, cosa que era normal, aparte de ser compañeros de curso, lo tenía que soportar cerca de donde vivo, ya que vive a dos casas de la mía, es inevitable no topármelo.

_"Ino si exagera"_, me dije mientras sacaba un rato mi mp3 y me ponía los audífonos, _"las mujeres si somos celosas, hasta con lo que no nos pertenece"_, pensé, mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar la cara de Ino, _"creó que no sólo disfruto molestando a Sasuke"_.

Otra canción de Avalanch sonaba en mis oídos, como me gusta ese grupo, le subí el volumen, cerré mis ojos y canté para mí: _"Cielo azul, respóndeme, he de saber, por que me diste a mí, tan triste papel, tanta luz, no deja ver, y tal vez, debieras darme a mi, lo que no tendré. Mi destino cambio, quizás se enredo al antojo de un dios, hiriendo mi corazón. Y yo, aquí, hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este noche y día, y aunque se que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta. Solo un dios, podría ser, tan vulgar y a la vez tan cruel, por una mujer, y mi alma se cegó, sabe que jamás podrá volver a ver la luz del sol, la amare, la honrare, solo en sueños la tendré, sufriré, llorare, por su vida velare, cuando muera moriré. Y yo, aquí hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este, noche y día, y aunque se, que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber, que mañana la veré me basta. Y yo, aquí, hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este noche y día, y aunque se que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta. Y yo, aquí, hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este noche y día, y aunque se que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta. Sufriré, llorare..."_

—Avalanch —escuché que decía una voz conocida así que abrí mis ojos.

—¿Aún te acuerdas de ellos? —Pregunté un tanto asombrada.

—Es difícil olvidarlos cuando tienes una vecina que los escucha todos los fines de semana que sus papás no están —dijo Sasuke que estaba sentado en la silla junto a la mía—, y a todo volumen.

—Eso es para no escuchar al reggeatonero que vive dos casas más lejos que la mía —le respondí.

—¿Lo dices por mí? —Preguntó con burla.

—Sí —le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

—No es mi culpa —dijo sobradamente—, son las chicas que llegan a mi casa y se ponen a bailar.

—¿Qué quieres Sasuke? —le pregunté ya que llevaba toda la mañana persiguiéndome.

—De hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos —dijo—. Sólo quería saber de ti, vivimos tan cerca y…

—Eso es porque tú siempre estás ocupado —contesté sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

—Hubo un tiempo… —dijo entrecortadamente—, que pasábamos juntos.

—Eso es pasado —mi voz sonó fría.

—Pero… —susurró antes de ser interrumpido por el timbre que señalaba el comienzo de la nueva clase—. Pero…

—Pero, nada Sasuke —ahora lo interrumpí yo—. Es pasado.

Los demás compañeros empezaron a entrar y seguido de ellos venía la profesora Anko.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Se escuchó la voz de una compañera de clases—. Ven, siéntate junto a mí —le dijo mientras movía su mano.

Sasuke se puso de pie, y fue en dirección a la chica, mientras los demás se dirigían a sus lugares y se ponían de pie para saludar a la profesora.

Guardé mi mp3 y empecé a tomar atención a una de las clases que más me gustan, Matemáticas.

Así paso la mañana, y por ser los primeros días de clases, salíamos al mediodía, guardé mis cosas en el bolso y como es de costumbre, me despedí de Ino y Temari.

Me fui caminado a casa mientras escuchaba música. No tenía apuro, caminaba tranquila, nadie me esperaba en casa, mis padres pasaban de viaje en viaje, hoy se irían a no sé donde en Europa, y la verdad, yo no cambio mi casa, detesto salir a esos lugares, a lo mejor, algún día valla, probablemente, pero ahora, sólo quiero terminar el colegio y poder entrar a la universidad, es mi primera prioridad.

Mientras caminaba sentí unas risas cerca.

—Hola Sakura —dijo la chica que invitó a Sasuke a sentarse con ella.

—Que sorpresa, Sakura —habló Sasuke que iba con la chica abrazada, en dirección a su casa.

—Otra para tu colección —musité mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

Entré a mi hogar, dulce hogar, me fui a mi habitación, dejé mi bolso tirado, me cambié de ropa y bajé a prepararme algo para comer.

Encendí el televisor, y me puse a buscar algún canal que dieran algo interesante mientras comía, pero para esa hora, eran sólo programas de farándula, o noticias, _"que asco"_, dije al ver la programación de la tele, así que la apagué, y encendí la radio, y puse un cd de Rata Blanca, _"A escuchar a Badilari"_, me dije mientras le subía el volumen.

Terminé de comer, lavé los platos, y me acosté en el sillón.

_"—Sakura, Sakura —escuchaba la voz de un niño llamarme, era Sasuke de pequeño, comencé a distinguir mejor el paisaje, era la pequeña plaza que está cerca de mi casa, en donde solía jugar por horas con aquel niño engreído._

—_Sakura, Sakura — volví a escuchar, pero por más que llamaba no tenía respuesta, que lindo era de niño, no tenia más de 6 años, ya lo había olvidado._

—_Sakura te estoy llamando —dijo el pequeño Sasuke frente a mí, y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no era yo, bueno, no yo de ahora, sino que yo de hace unos años atrás, cuando sólo tenía 6 años. Sasuke tomó mi mano y me llevó hacía los juegos, nos quedamos por mucho rato, hasta que nuestros padres llegaron, debo reconocerlo, la pasaba bien con él…_"

Un viento frío recorrió mi pierna he hizo que me despertara, _"que sueño"_, pensé, que raro soñar con Sasuke después de tanto tiempo, cerré las ventanas y me fui a mi habitación a terminar las tareas que me habían quedado de las clases.

Al terminar, cerré toda la casa y me dormí en mi cómoda cama, _"espero no volver a soñar con Sasuke"_, me dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina el capítulo 2.**

**Espero que os este gustando, y si tenéis alguna duda de lo que este pasando no dudéis en preguntar.**

**Y, no se si ya lo habré comentado pero... los reviews son gratis ^^ Jajajaj, me gusta que me comenten y me cuenten si a la gente le gustan las historias que subo (aunque realmente no sean mías).**

**Bueno, ya no me extiendo más. Subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando tengo tiempo y ganas. ¡Espero que eso pase pronto! ¿ Vosotros no?**

**¡Hasta otra! ^ ^**


	3. ¿Yo, novia de ese?

Hola! :)

Siento mucho el haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero tengo problemas de Internet y casi nunca tengo.

Ademas estoy comenzando con los exámenes y tengo poco tiempo -.- Es lo malo de estar en un curso importante, hay necesidad de estudiar :P

Bueno, como siempre digo, esta historia no esta escrita por mi si no por taleanime.

Bueno no me amplio más, disfruten este nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Capítulo Tercero: "¿Yo, novia de ese?"**_

Los días comenzaron a pasar, el otoño empezaba, ya no entraban aquellos rayos de sol por entre mis cortinas despertándome en las mañanas, los días ya eran más oscuros.

Eran las 7:15 a. m., hace más de 15 minutos que mi despertador había sonado, no quería levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, otro día de escuela me esperaba. _"Vamos Sakura, es viernes_", me dije dándome ánimos y levantándome, fui a darme el típico baño matutino, y por ser ya los días mas fríos, apenas entraba y salía de la ducha, a veces sentía que sólo me caían unas cuantas gotas, provocando risas de mi misma. Me puse mi uniforme, y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar, al terminar, me fui al instituto.

Al llegar, me fui al salón, al entrar, estaban sentadas Temari e Ino , las saludé y dejé mi bolso en el lugar que ocupaba, me senté en la mesa, guardé mi mp3.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté a las chicas ya que las notaba algo extrañas.

—No, nada —dijo Ino algo cortante.

—¿En serio? —volví a preguntar.

—Ya dije que no pasa nada —respondió está vez molesta.

—Parece que hoy nos levantamos con problemas femeninos —le dije mientras me paraba y me sentaba en la silla.

—No molestes, Sakura —dijo Temari.

—Como ustedes quieran —les dije ignorándolas.

Otra vez lo mismo, de seguro están molestas por Sasuke, como si fuera mi culpa que él me hable a mí y a ellas no, supongo que es más Ino, ya que Temari no lo ve como novio, es lógico, a su mejor amiga le gusta, pero bueno, no me complicaré con sus tonteras.

Me quedé apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, me acordé de mamá y papá, hace ya mas de un mes que entramos al Instituto, y es el mismo tiempo que ellos llevan en ese viaje, un viaje de negocios, que según papá nos cambiara la vida para siempre.

Mi papá es el dueño de una de las empresas más conocidas en el mundo de la joyería, más bien, de todos los procesos que hay desde que se extrae el mineral hasta que se forman aquellas preciadas joyas que portan tanto hombres como mujeres; y en éste viaje, harían negocios con uno de los empresarios más renombrados en extracción de minerales preciosos del mundo, esto, era sumamente importante para mi papá.

Con el tiempo, la empresa pasara a mis manos, o a manos del que sea mi esposo, claro si es que alguna vez me convierto en la señora de alguien, cosa que no creo.

El timbre de entrar a clases me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, "_hoy llamaré a mis padres"_, me dije mientras me ponía de pie para saludar al profesor que había entrado.

La clase paso lento, ni Temari, ni Ino me hablaban, no sé que les paso ahora, y creo que tampoco me importa. Llegó el receso y salí un rato al patio, fui a tomar agua, y me dieron ganas de comprarme un pastelito, me fui al salón a buscar mi dinero, voy caminando por las escaleras y al llegar al tercer piso, veo a Sasuke dándose un beso con una chica de dos grados más abajo que nosotros, _"será por eso que Ino está tan molesta conmigo"_, pensé, pero que culpa tengo yo que el tenga novias por todos lados, _"tiene que ser otra la razón por la que está molesta"_, me dije.

Llegué al salón y afuera de el estaban Ino y Temari

—Hey Sakura —dijo Temari.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté.

—Queremos preguntarte algo —dijo Temari, Ino no hablaba y apenas me miraba.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté algo curiosa.

—Es sobre Sasuke —dijo Ino.

—Otra vez con el tema —les dije fríamente—. ¿Qué ustedes no se cansan?

—La cosa es simple —dijo Temari—. Es una respuesta de si o no…

—¿Eres novia de Sasuke? —preguntó Ino, interrumpiendo a Temari.

—No —dije con tono cortante—. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Escuchamos a Sasuke ayer cuando salía del baño —dijo algo más tranquila Ino—. Estábamos saliendo del Instituto cuando escuchamos su voz dentro del baño, hablaba con el chico nuevo, y algo de lo que alcanzamos a escuchar bien fue:_"No me interesa esa chica, yo ya tengo novia, es Sakura"_.

—Mataré a ese engreído —dije un tanto molesta—. Para que sepas, ese no es mi novio, está bajando las escaleras dándose un beso con una chica de dos grados más abajo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ino con ganas de llorar.

—Nada —le dije conteniendo mi molestia y entrando al salón.

Me senté en la silla y me apoyé en la pared, agarré mis audífonos y puse música, pero no la escuchaba, en mi mente sólo pasaban las palabras de Ino, _"yo, novia de ese"_, me decía una y otra vez, no me podía quitar eso de la cabeza, y ya me estaba empezando a molestar aún más.

El timbre sonó, el receso acabo, Sasuke entró al salón, lo ataqué con la mirada, una mirada de odio, él me vio, y movió su mano como saludando, quité mi vista de él y guarde mi mp3, _"ya me las arreglaré contigo, Sasuke"_, me dije mientras me acomodaba para seguir las clases.

El día de clases terminó, guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, lo agarré y salí del salón, no me despedí de Temari, ni de Ino.

Comencé a caminar fuera del Instituto, y me quedé en una esquina, esperé, y esperé; hasta que escuché una voz familiar, la voz de la persona a la que esperaba. Me asomé y le grite.

—¡Sasuke! —grité la vez que movía mi mano.

El chico volteó la cabeza en dirección a mí, y como era de esperarse, no iba solo, pero está vez, iba en compañía de dos chicos y tres chicas. Movió su mano como saludando y siguió el camino con la gente que iba. _"Es un idiota"_ pensé.

—¡Sasuke! —volví a gritar me acercaba a él—, necesito hablar contigo —le dije ya más cerca.

—¿Conmigo? —dijo Sasuke haciendo como si no me conociera.

—Sí, contigo —dije molesta—, ¿o vez a otro Sasuke cerca?

—Habla entonces —me dijo mientras soltaba a la chica que llevaba abrazado, que no era la misma con la que se estaba besando en el Instituto.

—A solas —le dije con tono cortante.

—Está bien —me dijo—. Adelántense, yo los sigo en un rato —le dijo a sus acompañantes.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar y yo me quedé atrás con Sasuke, esperé a que dejara de despedirse, ya que movía la mano a cada rato como si se fueran muy lejos.

—Quiero saber —le dije algo molesta—, ¿por qué andas diciendo que yo soy tu novia?

Al escuchar esto, el chico de cabello casi negro se puso a reír de una manera, como si la cosa fuera tan chistosa.

—Entonces, ¿si escucharon? —dijo aún con risa.

—¿Quiénes? —dije ya que me había confundido con la reacción de Sasuke.

—Caminemos mientras hablamos —dijo Sasuke riéndose, mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo lo seguí.

—Está bien, pero habla —le dije con tono de mando.

—Ayer, cuando estábamos por salir del Instituto, Temari e Ino, estaban siguiéndome —dijo con tono de burla y risa a la vez—. No es secreto para nadie que Ino está loca por mí… —dijo sobradamente antes de ser interrumpido por mí.

—No es secreto para nadie que todas, menos yo, anden locas por ti —le dije.

—Eso es verdad —me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, mientras levantaba sus brazos y dejaba sus manos en su nuca—. Cuando me di cuenta de ellas, se me ocurrió hacerles una broma, y como estaba con el chico nuevo que casi no conoce a nadie, sólo le dije _"No me interesa esa chica, ya que yo ya tengo una novia y es Sakura"_, y ya luego de eso escuché unos pequeños murmullos y pasos corriendo, el chico nuevo no entendía nada de lo que yo decía, ni porque me reía tanto.

—¿Por qué me usaste a mí? —Dije mirándolo a los ojos con mucho odio—. Ellas son mis amigas y ahora casi ni me hablan, por tu culpa Sasuke.

—Si no eras tú, no tenia sentido Sakura —dijo Sasuke un tanto titubeante.

—Adiós Sasuke —dije y corrí hasta mi casa.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo e decidido subir el siguiente en un rato ¿les parece?

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado este capítulo. Y recuerden, estamos en crisis pero los reviews son gratis (normalmente las cosas gratis atren ¿no? ;) )


	4. Celestina

Hola!

Bueno como dije aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo.

Es bastante cortito, pero los próximos capítulos creo que ya son un pcoo más largos.

Dos capítulo por día no esta mal ¿no? No siempre voy a hacerlo. Pero como técnicamente ya esta escrito y solo hay que hacer algunos cambios y he tardado tanto en actualizar pues no me importa hacer una excepción.

Como siempre recordarlos que esta historia no es mía, si no de taleanime.

Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Capítulo Cuarto: "Celestina"**_

Entré a mi casa, fui a mi habitación, y dejé las cosas tiradas por el piso, me acosté en mi cama, y escondí mi cabeza en las almohadas, y así me quedé, con la mente en blanco, o lo intentaba, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, _"esas no son amigas"_, me decía, aunque ya lo sabía de antes, no es malo volver a repetírmelo.

_"Caminaba, todo estaba oscuro, al fondo se veía una pequeña luz, me acerque más y más, la luz se iba agrandando, cuando llegué, vi que era una puerta, la abrí. Era una habitación conocida por mí, las paredes eran color azul claro, no tan claro, pero era el único azul que me gustaba, el piso de color marrón, en el centro una cama, y al lado de la ventana que daba al patio trasero, había un escritorio con cuadernos. Entré, y como que todo se iluminó, y frente a mí, apareció Sasuke, pero a la vez no era él, debía tener como 14 años, me di la vuelta, pero el tomó mi brazo, "lo siento, Sakura", me dijo y lágrimas salían de mis ojos…"_

El ruido de un teléfono me trajo de vuelta del país de los sueños, agarre el teléfono y conteste:

—Residencia Haruno —como me gustaba decir eso, creo que sólo para fastidiar.

—Sakura, hija, soy tu mamá —se escuchó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

—¡Mamá! —dije emocionada—. ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cuándo vuelven?

—Estamos bien, hija —respondió—, no sé aún cuando volvamos, éste negocio tiene muchas cosas que tu papá está recién viendo.

—Pero, ¿Está saliendo todo bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, todo como lo quiere tu padre —dijo mi mamá—, hija, ya debo colgar, tenemos que ir a una cena de negocios con estos señores, te llamaré avisando cuando volvemos a casa.

—Sí mamá —dije—, cuídense mucho, suerte en eso del negocio. Los quiero mucho, dale besos a papá.

—Y nosotros también te queremos mucho —dijo mi mamá—, suerte en tus estudios…

—¿Mamá?, ¿Mamá? —dije pero, no obtuve respuesta, la comunicación se había cortado.

Colgué el auricular, vi la hora, 19:45, dormí mucho, _"no importa, es viernes"_, me dije mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, preparé algo de comer, mi estomago ya estaba haciendo sonidos, fui al comedor, y comí; _"que rico me quedó"_, dije un tanto sobradamente mientras comía.

Terminé, lavé los platos y me fui a la sala a ver una película, no sabía cual ver, entre la colección que tiene mi padre, más de 300 películas, las recorrí todas, y aún no sabía cual elegir,_"quiero ver terror"_, me dije, pero no hay películas de terror, las que dicen llamarse así al final terminan siendo para la risa, terminé eligiendo Silk o Guisi, una película japonesa que tiene fantasmas y cosas ocultas, no la había visto, pero en el diario leí la otra vez que es muy buena y que de verdad te deja con algo…, no se sabe que es ese algo, por eso hay que verla, así que la puse.

Terminó la película, y si, era buena, lo admito. Ordené todo y me fui a dormir, me esperaba un largo día sábado con tareas, y un domingo totalmente libre, me gustaba separar mis actividades, así tenía por lo menos un día completo para estar tranquila. Fui a mi habitación, y vi mi celular, sólo porque lo había dejado encima de mi cama, sino, ni me acuerdo que tengo aquel aparato, y vi que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas, _"que extraño"_, me dije al mirar la pequeña pantalla, vi el número y eran 3 de Ino y 2 de Temari, lo dejé en la mesita de noche, me puse la pijama y me acosté _"duerme bien Sakura"_, me dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

El fin de semana, paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las llamadas de Ino y Temari continuaron, no quise contestar, sólo no tenía ganas. Y un mensaje, uno de un tal Sasuke que decía lo siento, lo borré y ya.

Era lunes, y caminaba hacía el Instituto, escuchaba mi música, esta vez me acompañaba la voz de Tony Kakko, y la música de Sonata Arctica; _"I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you, I'm shy and turn my head away, working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright, make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye You can't be acting like my Dana I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please Talk to me, show some pity You touch me in many, many ways But I'm shy can't you see Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you", I write on paper & erased away Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye You can't be acting like my Dana? I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please Talk to me, show some pity You touch me in many, many ways But I'm shy can't you see I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave Repeating the scenery over again Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye You can't be acting like my Dana? I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please Talk to me, show some pity You touch me in many, many ways But I'm shy can't you see"._

Me encanta la voz de Kakko, es como tan relajante, a pesar de ser metal, seguí mi camino en dirección a mi salón, subí por las escaleras y pude notar que los salones que aún no estaban terminados, tenían pequeños síntomas de mejorar su aspecto, ya habían sacado algo de material de construcción y se veían como pequeñas terminaciones antes de empezar a pintar.

Entré a mi salón, Temari e Ino estaban en el, suspiré y puse un pie dentro de aquel frío y poco agradable lugar. Fui directo a mi puesto, dejé mi bolso y me senté, a seguir escuchando a Kakko.

—Sakura —dijo INo mientras tomaba mi brazo que lo tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mientras me quitaba los audífonos.

—Yo… más bien nosotras —dijo señalando a Temari—, queríamos pedirte perdón por no confiar en ti.

—Ah si, eso —dije sin tomarlas en cuenta—. Está bien.

—Bueno… —dijo como nerviosa—. Eso.

El timbre sonó, y a los 10 minutos el profesor Kakashi entró.

Pasaron las horas, y llegó el receso, salí, no quería seguir respirando aquel tenso aire que había en el ambiente, afuera se veían caer una que otra gota de lluvia, me quedé mirando por una de las ventanas del pasillo que dan hacia la calle, y vi como la gente comenzaba a correr por aquella lluvia que llegó de improviso, me reí al ver a la gente protegerse de la lluvia con un periódico, o con lo que fuera. Estaba de lo mejor, observando a la gente, cuando alguien toca mi hombro.

—Queremos hablarte —dijo Ino que estaba junto a Temari tras de mí.

—¿Y ahora de qué? —les dije algo extrañada.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo Temari.

—Si quieren ayuda con los estudios será el fin de semana, ustedes eligen el lugar y la hora —les dije y me di la vuelta para seguir mirando por la ventana.

—No es de eso —dijo Ino—, es sobre Sasuke.

—Háblenle a mi mano —les dije sin mirarlas y mostrándoles mi mano.

—Por favor, Sakura —dijo Ino como desesperada.

—Está bien —dije al escuchar su voz así—, ¿qué quieren con él? —les dije para saber si las podía ayudar.

—Es simple —dijo Temari—, de las tres, es a ti a la única que toma en cuenta.

—¿Si? —pregunté—, y ¿qué con eso?

—Que… —dijo nerviosa Ino—, que… queremos, digo quiero, que le digas, o que hagas —Ino titubeaba—, quiero una cita con él.

—Sí, eso desde que te conozco —le dije sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras.

—Sakura, quiero que tú le digas a Sasuke si quiere salir conmigo —dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

—Está bien, lo haré —le dije para que ya me dejaran tranquila con el temita—. Pero, no te aseguro que acepte.

—Sólo quiero que le digas y ya —dijo alegremente Ino.

—Si lo haré —dije—, el fin de semana cuando lo vea….

—¿Tú lo vez el fin de semana? —dijo Ino interrumpiéndome.

—No —respondí rápidamente—, quiero decir si es que lo veo por ahí el fin de semana —me había olvidado por completo que ellas no sabían que vivía cerca de Sasuke, es más, ellas ni conocían mi casa. Si lo supieran, pasarían todos los días conmigo, sólo para ver a ese engreído.

—Quiero que le digas hoy —dijo Ino seriamente.

—¿Y no quieres otra cosa? —le dije con tono burlón.

—Gracias Sakura —dijo mientras reía—, sabia que podía contar contigo.

Y se fueron corriendo en dirección a la escalera. _"En que problema me metí ahora"_, me dije al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Espero que les esté gustando, a mi sinceramente lo que más me gusta de la historia es todo en total cuando ya ha acabado, así que no se desanimen hasta terminarla de leer ¿si?

¡Y no olviden sus reviews! Seguro que la autora estará encantada de leer sus comentarios y algún día se pasa a leerlos :)

Hasta pronto!


End file.
